The Present Is Painful
by Saber'sBigHeart
Summary: 2 years after The Past is Painful. Shira is with the herd and is still a bit sad about Diego. Diego can't get over the fact that Shira left him. After Manny, Sid, and Shira go out on the ocean, Shira sees a familiar face, so does Diego. Can the two get over the past and have a future together? (Read the past is painful first before you read this). (Rated T to be safe)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys I'm back with the sequel. I hope that you guys enjoy. If you guys haven't read The Past is Painful then I recommend to read that before reading this story. I'm trying to make this story is like ice age 4 with the character swap and I'll also put in some new dialogue.**

**Enjoy (I don't own ice age)**

After Diego's death (or at least she thought) Shira joined a herd with a mammoth and a sloth. After 2 years they have been through a lot, going against a flood where the mammoth, Manny found a mate. And going against dinosaurs while trying to rescue Sid. And that's where Manny and his mate, Elle had their daughter, Peaches.

Shira walked back to the cave where the herd lives after hunting. It was sunset and Shira saw the herd at the cave. She entered and sat down next to the fire that Sid had built. The herd were talking to each other as they were friends and family.

Sid walked up to Shira and she mentally rolled her eyes.

"Ah love such a beautiful thing," Sid said randomly.

"What do you mean Sid?" Shira was confused.

"I realized how to find happiness, I need to find a mate."

"I don't know Sid, you're not that good with ladies. Every one of them you've seen they rejected you."

"That is their problem that they don't want to date this handsome sloth. So what about you Shira? Ever going to find a mate?"

"I don't know Sid I don't think that there is another saber out there and I'm happy with it just being you guys."

"Come on love is for everybody. Even a tough saber like you need love."

"Nah Sid that isn't the type of thing for me. I'm going to sleep. Night."

"Night Shira."

Shira sat down at the corner where she slept and thought about Diego. She thought about how he was a saber that was the only person that cared about her.

Shira started to cry quietly. She thought about how she knocked him out for a mistake that she should've figured out. She thought about how she wasn't able to find him. She thought that she was the reason he died.

"I'm sorry Diego. Wherever you are, I'm so sorry. I hope you forgive me. I have always cared about you since the beginning." She quietly whispered while crying. Shira went to sleep.

_On Gutt's ship_

Diego was twitching and growling. He was having a lot of nightmares about that one day.

_Nightmare_

Diego was running through a forest with Shira in front of him. Soto and the others were chasing them. Soto was able to pounce on Diego and Shira started to stop running.

"Shira help!"Diego yelled while trying to get out of Soto's grasp.

Shira laughed "Oh and what makes you think that I'm going to help you. Do what you want with him, just let me join the fun."

Claws and kicks were coming from Soto and Shira.

"I never cared about you. Why would I have left you behind then if I cared." Shira whispered in his ear.

Diego woke up sweating and looked around. He saw that he was on the ship and laid back down. He had these nightmares over the last few days and was still angry every time he woke up from them at her.

He looked at his body and saw all of the scars from his pack. He believed that Soto had no choice, but to do all of that to him. He always when he looks at the scars he thinks about the time she left him behind. Even though the day that he got the scars was years ago, it still felt like yesterday to him.

"Ey there you having a bad time sleeping mate?" It was Raz.

"Sure I guess, these nightmares keep appearing out of nowhere." Diego only told Raz about his nightmares since he trusted her the most.

"You never told me about those nightmares you always get."

"They're about my past. One time I was traveling with this saber and I helped her with things, but when I needed her the most she abandoned me. I was captured by my pack leader who I was trying to leave and that's why I was so beat up when you found me."

"Darn it sounds like you've been through a lot. If you need anything I'm always here. I know I don't always say this but you are like a little brother to me"

"Thanks Raz, that means a lot. I'm going back to bed. Night"

"Night Diega"

"Diego" Diego said while chuckling.

"Yeah yeah I know you tell me everytime mate."

Diego laid back down. He felt proud that he found a group of friends that meant a lot to him. He was still angry and having a hard time getting over the fact that Shira left him to die.

_"Some point in time I'll get my revenge on her." _Diego thought as he fell asleep.

**It's not that much but at least it's not that short. I hope you guys enjoyed. And I'll post the next chapter soon.**

**Please favorite and review.**

**-SabersBigHeart.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm back with chapter 2. Thanks for the reviews on the first chapter and favorites.**  
**(Sorry if I miss some dialogue here. I try my best to make it like ice age 4.)**  
**Enjoy (I don't own ice age)**

Shira walked up a hill and walked to the edge and sat down. She was looking across the village, just thinking to herself.

Then all of a sudden she heard some sort of roar that seemed to be miles away.

Shira with a smile on her face, got up and let out a roar. A few seconds later another roar happens. Shira let's out a louder roar and then it was silent again.

Shira laughed "You don't scare me mother nature. There's nothing you can throw at me that I can't handle."

Shira then was pushed hard and wasn't able to see for a moment. When she opened her eyes, she saw that she was on a trunk that was moving fast. On the trunk was some sloths.

"I think we're almost there," a female sloth said that was sitting passenger.

"Good cause I just lost the steering," said an adult sloth as he raised the steering wheel.

"Anyone seen Precious, it's her feeding time" an old sloth that was in the back said.

"Mom she's talking about Precious again," a teenage sloth said.

Shira climbed up to the trunk and jumped on to the spot where granny was sitting and cut the vine and grabbed both sides of the vine and pulled back to stop it. The trunk stopped and the sloths and Shira got launched off.

"Get off," Manny said as he threw a green sloth that was on his face to the ground.

Shira pounced on the green sloth and said: "So, which one should I eat first?"

The green sloth screamed and before Shira was able to eat him Sid came out of nowhere and said "Uncle Fungus? Mom? Dad?"

Sid ran up and hugged his family tight. "Oh my whole family"

"See he still hugs his parents," Manny said to Peaches as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh Sid we've been looking everywhere for you," Sid's mom said.

"You have?"

"We have?" Sid's dad asked.

Sid's mom elbowed sid's dad and he said "Oh yeah we've neeeever stopped looking for you. And Sid we have a surprise for you. We thought that you would want to meet your granny before her time passes. Isn't that right Granny" Sids dad got her out of the trunk that slid to them.

"I'll bury you all and dance on your graves"

"Nice to meet you, Granny," Sid said to his grandmother.

"Chew this for me" Granny pulled out fruit and held it to Sid's face.

"Sid why don't you show Granny where she's sleeping."

"Ok"

As Sid and Granny left Sid's family hoped back on the truck.

"Wait where are you going?" Manny asked the sloths.

"Sorry dear. Things are crazy back home. That crazy old bat would weigh us down."

Then Sid's family left.

"That explains a lot about Sid," Shira said.

"Hey Mom, do you know where Granny's teeth are?" Sid said as he came up to Manny and Shira. "Where are they?"

"I got this" Shira said to Manny. "Sid... your family was wiped out by asteroids. Sorry."

"What!"

"What Shira is trying to say," Manny said as he pushed Shira to the side. "Is they left you."

"What that's crazy. What kind of sick family would ditch their granny? That's just crazy! That's just…" Sid stopped at sighed sadly. "That's my family"

"Well look on the bright side," Shira said. "At least you still have Granny."

"Oh yeah, good old Granny" Sid looked around and saw that Granny was gone. "Granny? Granny!"

"You know for an old sloth she moves fast," Elle said.

**I know it's not a lot, but I wanted to post this as soon as possible. I'll post another chapter soon. Please review and favorite.**  
**See you guys soon :)**

**-Saber'sBigHeart**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm back with chapter 3. I am trying to make it seem like ice age 4 as best as I can with some new dialogue as well. I've got nothing else to say so enjoy.**

For about an hour Manny, Sid, and Shira were looking for Granny. They saw Peaches who Manny embarrassed in front of her friends and was still angry at him, at an edge looking out to the sea.

"You two keep looking. I got a teenage daughter to deal with." Manny said as he approached Peaches.

"Peaches let's talk about this."

"You embarrassed me in front of my friends," Peaches said angrily.

"You deliberately went where I told you not to go," Manny replied.

"You can't control my life"

"I'm trying to protect you. That's what fathers do."

"Well, I wish you weren't my father."

The two were silent and Peaches walked away.

Ellie came up to them "Peaches I get your angry, but it's not the end of the world"

Then the ground started growling.

"Excuse me" Sid thought it was his stomach.

"I don't think it was you" Shira respond.

The ground started to shake really badly and the ground started to crack. Shira, Manny, and Sid were on one side close to the ocean and Ellie and Peaches were on land. Manny tried to slowly walk over to them, but the ground on their side started to go to the ocean. "Hold me!" Sid jumped on Shira and grabbed her.

"Ellie!" "Manny!" Both of them grabbed each other's trunks, but Manny wasn't able to hold on. Manny was going to try and jump back on to the land, but Shira stopped him.

"What are you doing" Manny asked Shira.

"You would've never made it." Shira responded.

The three of them looked at Ellie and Peaches as they floated away.

Manny yelled out "NO MATTER HOW LONG IT TAKES, I WILL FIND YOU! Get to the bridge I'll meet you there!"

Then the three went out to the sea.

A couple of minutes on the sea. They tried to turn the ship back to land, but weren't able to. Then they saw a storm heading straight for them.

"Don't worry guys, my mom always said that bad news was good news hidden in disguise" Sid said.

"Oh really was that before she abandoned you?" Shira replied.

"Yes. But the point is there is probably a rainbow around the corner."

"Is that the rainbow you were talking about?" Shira pointed to the incoming storm.

The storm was hard. It rained a lot, the waves were really big, and not to mention a giant crab got on their ship.

After about an hour the storm and the waves calmed down and the sun was up again.

"See I told you guys we got nothing to worry about" Sid said as he saw the sun.

"You know for once he might be right" Shira said. "We've been through storms, tidal waves, and vicious assortment of seafood. What else can the ocean throw at us?"

Shira then got poked in her eye and heard a familiar voice. She looked in the tree and got poked again. Then Granny's head poked out of the tree and she said "Dang nabbit I'm trying to sleep"

"Granny, you're alive!" Sid said.

"And can we say how grateful we are." Shira said sarcastically.

"Wanna get me out of here?"

Manny wrapped his trunk around Granny and pulled her out.

"Wait, you slept through that storm?" Manny asked.

"I slept through the comet that killed the unicorns" Granny responded and fell to the ocean.

They saw Granny relaxing at the ocean, floating away and mentions that it's her first bath in decades. Manny launches Sid to Granny and Sid picked Granny up and she started to hit Sid in the head.

"What are you people piping at a lady can't take a bath in peace"

"What's the life expectancy of a female sloth?" Shira asked Manny.

"She'll outlive us all you know that right? Yeah, the spiteful ones live the longest." Manny responded.

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Sorry for the slow updates, been busy with school. I know that I've missed some dialogue and probably missed spelled some words. Please review and favorite and I'll see you guys next time.**

**-Saber'sBigHeart.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back guys. I know some of you guys want some Diego/Shira moments and I'm getting really close to that. I'll probably have some next chapter.**

**Enjoy (I don't own ice age)**

Manny, Sid, Granny, and Shira were on the sea for a long time.

Sid looked at the water. "Water water water. So much water, not good to drink. Maybe that part." Sid drank a lot and of course it was saltwater. "Mm that's good just a bit…salty" His face shrunk to the skull a bit.

"Precious!" Granny called to the ocean as she threw an apple to the ocean. "Ey Snow White, have you seen Precious?"

"If you mean your imaginary, or deceased pet. No I haven't" Shira responded.

"Hey look a bird. Maybe it can tell us where to go." Manny said.

There was a bird that was flying in circles.

"Hey you up there! Can you help us? We are trying to head home." Manny shouted.

The bird then flew away.

"Well it was worth a shot."

But little did they know that the bird was part of something big. And he was heading to an ice ship.

He landed next to an orange saber. The orange saber was looking out to the sea. He was thinking about his past. One again he looked at the scars above and below his chest. He remembered hearing the claws and kicks. He thought about the person who gave them to him, a grey saber. He got a sting in his scars just remembering her.

"Report" Diego said to Silas.

"There is a little crew floating on the ocean. Two sloths, a mammoth, and a saber."

Diego's ears perked up when he heard the saber.

"Tell me more about the saber."

"I couldn't get the gender. It has grey fur and black stripes."

_"Well well well, if it could be her then my 2 years of waiting might be rewarded. The captain better let me get my revenge" _Diego though with anger.

He looked back at Silas. "Inform the captain"

Silas flew away.

"Am I hallucinating? Or is that large piece of ice heading over to us?" Manny said.

"I hear voices," Shira said.

"Maybe it's a cruise ship," Sid suggested.

All of a sudden hooks were placed on their ship and then they hear a voice.

"Ahoy down there. How lucky you are. You know these waters are infested by pirates." The three were able to see that it was a monkey that said that.

"We don't want any trouble." Manny responded. "We just need help getting back to the continent."

"There's only here, and here your ship belongs to me"

The monkey rose his voice "Now surrender your ship or face my fury."

"Your furry what?" Sid said.

"Not furry, fury. Crew come meet our guest.."

All of Gutt's crew looked at them in order.

Then the last one was Diego. Shira looked at him in shock. Diego looked at her with anger.

One of the sabers thought that the other was dead. The other saber thought that the female saber left him behind to die. One of the sabers had anger in their veins. The other saber had shock going through her.

They haven't seen each other in 2 years. The female saber needed answers about what happened to him. The male saber needed revenge after he was left to die.

They have a lot of catching up to do.

**Dun Dun Dun. Diego and Shira have finally seen each other after 2 years. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review and favorite and I'll update soon.**

**Have a good thanksgiving. See you guys later.**

**-Saber'sBigHeart.**


	5. Chapter 5

**(I don't own ice age)**

The two sabers stared at each other for a minute even though it felt like forever.

_"Diego? Is that you? I thought you were dead. What happened to you? I really want to talk to him." _Shira thought with shock.

_"Well well well. It turned out that Silas was right, it is her. She looks shocked, probably since she realized she wasn't able to kill me. After 2 years, now I'll get my revenge on her." _Diego thought.

Shira woke up from her thoughts when Sid elbowed her while smiling.

"Get ready to slice and dice boys" Squint said.

Diego knocked Squint out of the way and said, "Knock it off Squint. Wait for the captain's orders."

"Shira untie the knots" Manny said.

Shira nodded and ran to cut the vines.

"Diego go fetch" Gutt said.

_"With pleasure" _Diego thought. "Aye, aye captain."

Shira ran and was able to cut two vines, but before she was able to reach the third one, an orange paw grabbed the vine.

"Ah you almost made it" Diego said.

"Diego? Is that you?" Shira asked.

"Ah so you do remember me. I assume that you also remember that you tried to kill me."

"I don't wanna fight you"

Diego launched the vine and it hit Shira in the face.

She backed away a bit and covered her face. Diego pounced on her and chuckled "I can see why"

Shira then passed out.

"Welcome to the party" Shira said as she saw that Manny was waking up.

"You know Shira that orange saber kept looking at you. I think he likes you" Sid started laughing.

Shira rolled her eyes. _"Why did Diego attack me? He said I tried to kill him. Oh yeah I knocked him out. Once we leave I better talk to him."_

"Morning sleepy-head. Let me be the first to extend a hand of friendship." Gutt said as he reached out his foot.

"That's your foot" Manny said.

"Nothing gets by you does it?"

"What do you want"

"I bet you're feeling lost, scared, confused. Allow me to explain." Gutt turned towards his crew. "Help me out, boys."

Gutt: Here you are on a boat.

You're adrift. You're afloat.

One might even say you're stuck.

Well I don't want to gloat, but I would like to note that you're in luck.

You've been by ape that rules these waters

So forget about your wives and daughters

First mate introduce me to them pleesssee!

Diego: Aye aye, Captain Gutt. He's a big and scary,

Silas: Elegant and hairy,

Squint: Feared inspiring,

Gupta: Years from retiring

Raz: Looting stealing

Flynn: Banana peeling

Everybody: undisputed master of the seas

Sid: Oh jeez!

Gutt:That's me

Crew: Tis he

Gutt: That's me

Crew:Tis he

Gutt: That's me

Crew: Tis he

Gutt: Okay, okay. I'm a primate pirate pioneer and these are my brave buccaneers.

All of whom were once lost souls like you.

Crew: It's true!

Gupta: He rescued us!

Squint: He saved our butts!

Diego: "For that we owe our lives to Gutt, and assuming he doesn't kill you." Diego went up to Shira's ear and whispered "Or at least if I don't. And trust me I want to"

Crew: you will owe him too!

Gutt said "Kill them? I would never. Well, maybe not this large, very useful mammoth." He placed Manny's trunk around his shoulders.

"Hey hands off!" Manny said

Gutt: Here we are on a ship moving at quite a clip through the ever shifting ice

Diego: Come along on a trip

Flynn: That's a hint.

Squint: That's a tip.

Silas: That's good advice.

Diego and Gutt: In a world that's going under,

To survive, you must learn to plunder.

Gutt: Luckily that's my field of expertise.

Diego: He's the best!

Flynn and Squint: He's a robbing thieving,

Shira: We really should be leaving.

Raz: weapon throwing,

Manny: We gotta get going.

Squint: sloth slaying,

Sid: Wish we could be staying.

Crew: undisputed, uncontested, monkey suited,

Gutt: Yeah you guessed it!

All: Master of the seas!

Shira: Oh please.

Gutt: That's me!

Crew: Tis' he!

Gutt: That's me!

Crew: Tis' he!

Gutt: It's who?

Crew: It's you!

Gutt: Just testing. I knew. It's me!

"Look, as much as I'm tempted to join a monkey... the Easter Bunny and a giant bag of pudding... I'll pass," Shira said.

"Nothing's going to stop us from getting back to my family," Manny said.

"All in good time." Gutt looked over at Diego "First mate, jettison the deadweight."

"Aye-aye, captain" Diego said, "Prepare the plank!"

"Prepare the plank!" Squint yelled.

"Preparing the plank," Flynn said, placing the plank on the edge of the ice.

Gutt untied Granny and said "After you."

"What a nice man" Granny said, "Why can't you be more like him, Sidney?"

"Granny no!" Sid yelled.

"Manny." Shira said "Get me to the vine."

"Yeah, yeah got it" Manny said.

Granny looked to see the narwhals towards the edge. "You all got some ugly fish. "

"A little more" Shira said as she was close to the vine.

Shira cut the vine and Manny pulled and got untied.

Gutt saw that the herd was trying to escape. "No! Extinct those mammals."

Gutt got a weapon and tries to attack Manny. Manny was able to block all his attacks. Gutt was angry and charged at Manny, but Manny got out of the way and Gutt hit the tree. The tree fell and hit the ship, causing it to slip in two.

Gutt saw all of his stuff going to the water and saw the herd and gave them an angry look.

The herd was able to float on a small piece of ice and saw that Gutt's crew were leaving.

Then all of a sudden Diego popped out of the water. "Hey Guys! Gutt! Flynn! Anyone there?!"

"Grab hold." Manny said as he extended his trunk.

Diego looked at them with an angry look and said "No go away!" Diego sunk into the water and rose back up. "I'd rather drown."

"Do whatever the man wants" Shira said with a smirk.

Diego sighed and was about to drown, but Manny picked him up and put him on the ice.

Diego coughed and said "I said I didn't need your help"

"Your welcome, so want to join our survey crew?" Shira said.

Diego got up. "Two sloths, a mammoth, and a saber. You guys are like the start of a bad joke."

"And we saved you, so that makes you the punchline, Softie."

Diego growled and pounced on Shira. "Don't call me Softie"

"Ok I won't" Shira pushed Diego and pinned him down. "Softie"

Granny said "If they kiss, I'm gonna puke"

"Wait what? No!" Shira said and got off of Diego.

Diego sat on the other side of the ice and just thinking to himself.

_"That's just great, I couldn't find Gutt, I had to be rescued by the enemy and worst of all, I have to be with her. She left me behind. I know she's going to do it again. Probably get me more scars. Why! Why did this have to happen! It was because of her!"_

Diego all of a sudden got a sting from his scars and let out a little hiss.

Shira heard him and approached him.

"Hey you okay?"

"What do you want?" Diego said.

"Hey calm down. What happened to you? You know, with the kid and everything."

"Oh well if you remember, I was helping you return the kid, probably the only person that would help you. Then all of a sudden you pounced on me and knocked me out and left me to die!"

"That's not what happened."

"Yeah I'm sure. Just leave me alone."

"Fine" Shira left.

They were on the berg for a while, Scrat was running next to Sid and Granny hit Sid on his tail and Sid let out a scream and some of the ice broke off.

"Ah Sid" Shira said.

"Oh Granny, what's wrong with our family? Why didn't they want us? Do they not care about us?" Sid asked his grandmother.

"I'm sure they didn't. They think we're screw-ups and we can't do anything right. Well we know that's wrong so don't let it get to your head." Granny responded.

"We'll never make it home on this thing" Shira sighed.

"Oh well maybe you should've thought about that before you capsized our berg, genius." Diego said.

"Yeah trying to escape"

"Wimp"

"Whiner!"

"Crybaby!"

"Land!" Manny yelled out.

"Yeah land, wait what?"

"Not him. Look." Manny pointed and it turns out that there was an island.

"Paddle!" Manny said.

All of them started padding to the land. After a few minutes they were able to reach the land.

"Oh food! Oh how I missed you!" Sid ran to a bush and started eating a yellow berry, but it turned out that there was a bee and it stung him and Sid collapsed to the ground.

"Okay snack times over" Manny said. "We gotta start building a raft."

"Wow Shira, your boyfriend must hate building rafts." Sid said.

They turned around and saw Diego running away from them.

"Go get him! He can help us get back"

"Diego!" Shira started running after him.

Diego was running and saw Shira chasing him. He launched a branch and Shira got stuck but was able to get out.

Diego launched a log to her, but she was able to slide under it.

Diego saw that she was catching up to him.

"Gotcha" Shira saw that there was no way out.

Diego saw the rock in front of him and was able to climb it.

"Whoa" Shira said and went another way.

Diego stopped running and thought he was out and before he could walk Shira pounced on him.

"Let go of me!" Diego said.

"Where do you think your going" Shira said. Shira suddenly gasped. "Whoa. Switchback cove. It's the way home. Oh no."

"What Shira?"

Shira ignored him and saw that Gutt was on the island as well.

The herd were thinking of a plan. "So what do you think?" Shira asked.

"Two words, anger management." Sid said.

"She's talking about the current. Shira's right. We found a way home."

"Well we don't exactly have a ship here" Shira pointed out.

"Sure we do," Manny said, "It's right there." He pointed his trunk down at Gutt's ship.

"You want to steal a ship from pirates. Flawless plan" Diego said sarcastically in a tree prison.

"Our prisoner is right. We can't just walk in and take it." Shira said.

"Does anyone else hear that?" Sid asked.

Manny, Shira, and Sid turned around and saw a bunch of hyraxes hiding near the tree.

"I guess Gutt didn't take all of them" Manny said.

They were able to convince them to join them in taking Gutt's ship so they can free all of the other hyraxes. They decided to camp at a spot and decide on a plan at night.

**Wow I did write a lot. I hope you guys enjoyed. I know I missed some dialogue in the last part and I apologize for that I just wanted to post this chapter as soon as I could.**

**Please favorite and review on how I can make this story better.**

**-SabersBigHeart.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry, it took a while, I was busy with school and I didn't have a lot of time to work on my story. **

**This chapter is mainly about the conversation in the tree. I like it because it has more Diego and Shira moments.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**  
**(I don't own ice age)** **(I dont know what happened there but i fixed it.)**

Diego was laying down in the tree prison just thinking to himself._ "Well, it looks like I'm back where I began. In a prison by myself and no way out. This time I'm trapped by the person who gave me scars. For all, I know she is going to try and kill me again."_

Diego's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a branch snap. He turned his head behind him and growled. He saw it was Shira.

"Easy Softie, water" Shira slid a bowl of water to him. "You need it"

Diego passed the bowl back "I don't need anything from you"

Shira shrugged "Fine, die of thirst that'll show me"

Shira began to walk away, but Diego stopped her.  
"Wait. I'll take it"

Shira passed the bowl to him again.

"Thank you"

"You know you have a way of saying thank you that makes it seem like drop dead."

"I only actually say thank you to people who deserve it"

Shira rolled her eyes and was about to walk away.

Diego slightly chuckled. "Wow you're such a little kitty, for a saber"

"Excuse me, I am not a kitty okay?"

"Oh, Shira-Pooh" Sid skipped up to her. "Hey, I made you another coral necklace." Sid leaned at Diego. "She keeps losing them" Sid chuckled a bit and skipped away.

Diego looked amused. "I'm starting to see why you aren't in a pack."

Shira sighed. "Like I told you before I chose to leave my pack"

"Well congratulations, Kitty. So did I"

"Really?"

"What?"

"Nothing I just know how hard it is, leaving everything you had."

Diego laughed. "You think it was hard. All it took was just helping a saber deliver a baby. Well until the saber betrayed the only person who gave everything, which was not a lot to help her."

Shira was silent. She realized that he was right.

Diego went on. "And you think I would die of thirst? Let me ask you something, have you ever been trapped in a cave with no way out, just sitting there letting time go by with no food or water? Knowing you would die in 3 days. "

"Well you got out didn't you?"

Diego ignored her sentence. "And what was your excuse again? You having an easy life as a cub and when you actually needed to be a part of the pack you decided to leave, with no memory of them. Well at least my pack gave me something to remember them by"

"What are you-" Shira stopped and saw something that she hadn't noticed before.

Diego laid on his side, chest facing the entrance, bright moonlight shines inside the entire tree.

At first, Shira saw nothing then she saw them. Scars and lots of them. Shira had never seen so many scars on a person. She had a surprised look on her face.

"What happened?" She asked.

Diego got up. "I guess you were right if you fail a task from your pack leader they do try to kill you. And you can guess how they were able to get me"

Shira knew he was talking about when she knocked him out. "I'm sorry"

"Oh wow after 2 years now you finally say sorry and you expect me to forgive you. So what are we going to braid each other's fur now?"

"Funny, really funny. Can I tell you the difference between you and me?"

"I'd still wouldn't be wearing that necklace"

Shira realized she was still wearing the necklace and ripped it off. "No, we both might've walked away from our packs, but at least I didn't trade one pack for another. I got something better.

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

"A herd"

"What's the difference?"

"We have each other's backs"

"Gutt has my back. I'm his first mate"

"Really? Cause I don't see Gutt sending any search parties for you"

Diego was silent for a minute and said "You know, you won't beat him. Your big furry friend over there, he has no idea what he's up against."

"Yeah, but neither does Gutt"

**I'm sorry that I haven't posted a chapter in a while. I was busy with school and I couldn't finish the chapter.**

**Please review and favorite and I'll get the next chapter soon.**

**-Saber'sBigHeart**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Wow, it's been a while. Sorry that I haven't posted in a while. My laptop stopped working and I didn't have any way of posting the chapters, but I'm back and ready to start posting chapters again.**

**Anyway please review and favorite and enjoy.**

**(I don't own ice age)**

Manny was reviewing the plan with Sid, Granny, Shira, and the hyraxes. "Okay, we all remember the plan right? Shira?"

"I'll go rescue their friends," Shira responded.

"Sid and Granny?"

"We'll go untie the vines on the ship sir!" Sid saluted.

"Please don't do that. And remember to hold on to the vines till we're ready. We're counting on you Sid"

"Yes sir" Sid saluted again.

"Don't worry, this will be a lot easier since we don't have to watch Diego now," Granny pointed out.

They all looked at the edge and saw that Diego was running to the ship.

"We have to move," Manny said.

Diego ran and went to Gutt's ship to warn them.

"Captain!" Diego called him.

"Diego! I was beginning to worry about you"

"Gutt the mammoth washed up with me-"

Gutt interrupted him. "Did you get to sink your teeth into him and make him beg for mercy?"

"No, the saber stopped me" Diego lowered his head, ashamed.

Gutt pinned Diego to the wall and said "You're a failure, all I ask you to do is take out one simple mammoth and you can't do that. You will take the saber down or die trying." Gutt put out his finger and moved Diego's head up.

"Yes Captain"

Gutt let him go. "Good, Squint you are now first mate"

Squint of course was excited "You hear that? You all have to listen to what I say"

Diego still tried to warn the captain. "Captain the mammoth is going-"

Diego was interrupted when there was a horn. They all saw that a hyrax was blowing a shell and nothing happened. The hyrax then brought out a bigger shell and blew into that one.

Then a bunch of other hyraxes ran up to them. Gutt and his crew started to run to them. They were almost to the hyraxes when more came in and picked the other hyraxes. Then there was a shadow of a mammoth and Squint went up to it and tried to kill it, but then it turned out it was a fake. "It was a diversion," Gutt said.

"They bought it," Shira said.

Sid started to untie the vines and Shira opened the cages of hyraxes. They all ran and hugged her everywhere. "Ok guys that's not really necessary. I love you too."

Shira saw that Sid was going to eat a berry and called out "Sid don't eat that! That's a lotus berry it will paralyze you!"

"Oh please, I know my berries" Sid ate it and swallowed it and fell down like a blob.

Manny went up to him and picked Sid up and saw that the ship was leaving. They started running to it and eventually, they made it. All that was left was Shira.

"Come on Shira!" Manny called her.

Shira started running to the ship, but before she could jump on the ship Diego pounced on her. Manny grabbed a log and tried to hold the ship.

"Why are you doing this?" Shira asked him.

"You don't understand. I don't have a choice." Diego said.

"You don't have to live like this Diego. You can come with us nothing bad will happen to you"

Shira got up and looked at him. "Come with us. Come with me, I'm sorry for what you experienced, but we can move on from the past together" Shira smiled.

Diego nodded and they started running, but Diego saw that Gutt was approaching them so he turned the corner while Shira jumped onto the ship.

"What are you doing?" Shira asked Diego.

"I've got your back" Diego pushed ice in front of Gutt's way and he slipped and fell into the ocean.

Diego saw that the ship was sailing away, he looked at Shira and smiled, while Shira looked sad at him.

After the ship sailed away, Gutt made a new ship by pushing ice into the ocean. They all climbed aboard and Diego went up to the captain. "Captain I can explain"

Gutt threw Diego to the side and said "When this is over I'm getting a sabers fur on my wall and I don't care whose"

Diego looked down and realized that he has been in this situation before. _"History is repeating itself,"_ he thought.

Diego realized that he was wrong about something _"I was wrong, Shira wasn't the person who gave me scars, it was Soto. I was the one who couldn't escape Soto. It wasn't her fault that I got scars, it was mine. When I see her again I'm going to talk to her and ask for forgiveness for blaming it on her and maybe tell her how I feel, how I always felt about her."_

Diego sat at the corner of the ship.

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**I'll post the next chapter soon. See you guys later.**

**-Saber'sBigHeart.**


	8. Extra Chapter

**Hey guys while I was making the Present is Painful I realized that I forgot to add another scene from the first movie which was the cave scene. So here you guys go.**

**Also this takes place after chapter 3 on the Past is Painful**

**(I don't own ice age)**

Diego and Shira got up at the same time and continued their journey. Diego kept thinking about what he said and was still deciding if he should let Soto mate with Shira or not.

Diego kept staring at her for some reason. _"Wow she is really pretty. And her fur is different from what I've seen, but it only makes her seem more pretty. I haven't seen another female saber in a while, but at least I met a beautiful one. What am I thinking? I can't think about having a relationship with her right now. I need to think about what I should do."_

After a while Diego was ahead of the baby and Shira and saw that the humans were closer than he thought. He looked around and saw that there was a cave nearby and that could also be a shortcut to be in front of the humans.

He saw Shira approaching and walked up to her. "Hey great news I found a shortcut"

Shira looked confused. "Shortcut? What do you mean"

"I mean faster than the long way around"

Shira rolled her eyes. "I know what a shortcut is"

"Look we can either go through the shortcut and beat the humans or we go the long way and miss them"

"In there? Are you even sure that's safe?"

"I'm sure we'll be fine, what's the worst that can happen?"

Shira sighed, having trust in Diego and they both entered the cave. After they entered the cave the entrance was suddenly blocked with snow.

"That. That's probably the worst that can happen" Shira said and started to walk into the cave while Diego chuckled at her comment.

Diego kept his eyes on the baby. Shira noticed this and said "Hey don't worry, nothing is going to happen with him"

As soon as Shira finished she walked under a ledge of ice and the ice scooped up the baby and the baby started sliding away from them. When they noticed this they both gasped and began sliding down the ice. After a few bumps Shira was able to grab the baby and hit a wall of ice. And seconds later Diego did the same. The snow fell on them and Shira was the first one out with the baby.

Diego hopped out all excited. "Yeah woo!" He lightly punched Shiras's shoulder. "Who's up for round two!?"

Shira gave him a look and Diego felt embarrassed. "Just me? T-Tell the kid to be more careful"

They both got up with the baby on Shira's back. Shira went up to Diego. "Hey maybe we can do it again when we deliver the baby" She lightly punched Diego's shoulder and smiled.

Diego smiled back and they both started walking again.

After a few minutes of walking towards a cave. There were paintings of animals and the baby laid in Shiras's fur as they passed one with sabers.

"Don't be scared they're just paintings, they're not real" Shira said to the baby.

They kept on walking a bit and Shira tried her best to calm the baby. "Look, this one has two saber cubs and they're playing with their parents" Shira was describing one of the paintings while Diego kept walking. "And they look like Diego." Shira explained to the baby.

But when she said that Diego completely stopped walking. He slowly went to the painting and looked at it. He remembered about 3 special people to him. "Mom" Diego put a paw on one of the parents. He moves his paw to the other. "Dad" Diego finally moved his paw to the younger saber.

"Daniel, I'm sorry" Diego said sadly.

"What happened?" Shira said.

"Daniel was my younger brother. He was my best friend at the time. We would always play together and have fun, I remember all the laughs we had." Diego chuckled sadly a bit.

_Flashback:_

_"Ok I'm going to hunt," Diego's dad said as he got up._

_"Can me and Diego join you Dad?" Daniel asked. Daniel had the same fur color as Diego and lighter green eyes. And was also the shortest._

_"If it's okay with your mother"_

_"Go ahead," Diego's mom said. "But you can only watch Daniel, your still to young to take anything down"_

_"Okay mom" Daniel sighed._

_"Let's go then" Diego got up._

_The three of them left the cave. After a few minutes of walking they found a group of deers._

_Diego's dad explained how to take a deer down. "Diego why don't you try and take it down"_

_"Me?" Diego asked._

_"Yeah why not?" Diego's dad said._

_"Are you sure it's safe?"_

_"I know your nervous, I was to, but then you'll learn that it is not hard to hunt"_

_Diego sighed "Okay"_

_"You got this, don't worry"_

_"Come on Diego how hard can it be," Daniel told Diego._

_"Probably as hard as trying to pounce on me as you always do" Diego told his younger brother._

_Diego and Daniel laughed and Diego started to sneak over to the antelope._

_Diego kept quietly walking over to them and right as he was close to one he accidentally stepped on a branch._

_The deer heard the branch and ran to Diego over as he felt the deer's feet hit him on the chest._

_"Diego!" Diego's dad yelled as he pounded on the deer._

_Diego slowly got up, feeling pain all over his chest and saw that there was another deer running towards Daniel._

_"Daniel run!" Diego called him._

_Daniel started to run, but Diego saw that the deer was faster than him as it got closer to Daniel. _

_Diego started to run as fast as he could to Daniel, but before he could pounce his wounds made him fall to the ground and groan._

_When he got up he ran to where he last saw Daniel and saw that Daniel was on the floor, eyes closed, not moving. Diego grabbed his body and let the tears fall._

_Flashback ends_

Diego felt a tear go down his face as he finished explaining the story.

"I'm so sorry that you had to go through that," Shira said.

"We buried him near our cave and my parents kept telling me it wasn't my fault, but I know that it is." Diego sighed.

Diego felt something touch his back leg and saw that the baby was grabbing it. He smiled and patted the baby on the head with his paw.

"It wasn't your fault," Shira said.

Diego shook his head. "No it was, if I didn't step on the branch he would've still been alive. He would always talk about how he always wanted to learn how to hunt and take down a prey and now he'll never take down his first prey and it's all my fault and I have to deal with it everyday" Diego felt tears coming down his face.

Shira pulled Diego into a hug and let him cry into her fur while she gave him a caring nuzzle. After a few moments they pulled apart.

Diego smiled "Thanks Shira"

"Your welcome" Shira smiled back. _"Wow even his smile looks good. I haven't met another saber ever since my pack. I'm really glad that I met this handsome- wait what? What am I thinking about? Do I like Diego? I mean he is handsome and we have a lot in common, but I only met him just a few days ago. I'm not even sure if he likes me back, but I should keep it to myself for now"_

They decided to sleep in the cave so they did with Diego thinking about his little brother.

**I forgot to add this scene so I did. Bye**

**-Saber'sBigHeart **


	9. Chapter 8

(I don't own ice age) (Short chapter)

After a few hours of sailing Manny, Sid, Granny, and Shira were going home. Manny and Sid were excited about going home while Shira was pacing around.

Sid kept on babbling and Granny said to Manny "I'll push him overboard and you guys say it was an accident"

"I'm in," Manny said. "Are you in Shira?"

Manny noticed Shira pacing and said "Hey relax. Captain Crazy and his floating petting zoo are history. Come on, we're finally heading home"

"I don't know what's wrong with me. Can't eat, can't sleep. I think I'm coming down with something" Shira responded.

"Oh I know what you got, the L-word"

"Yeah, leprosy." Sid guessed.

"No Sid it's four letters starts with L ends with E"

"Ah-ha lice"

"No. Shira, my friend is in love"

"Ah yeah love"

Shira looked confused "You mean with the pirate? No"

"Oh, Diego has gotten under your skin. Come on, admit it" Sid teased.

"A rugged saber like you," Manny said

"And a less rugged saber like him," Sid added.

"No no no, you guys are dead wrong"

Manny and Sid started laughing really hard.

"Denial is the clincher! You're in love, pussy cat!" Manny yelled at Shira as she moved to a different part of the ship.

Manny and Sid started singing Diego and Shira sitting in a tree and Shira turned her head around and said "Real mature guys. Real mature."

Shira sat at the edge of the ship and looked out at the ocean.

I hope you're okay Diego.

With Diego:

"Use this as a reminder to not fail me again," Gutt told Diego as he started walking away.

Diego was laying down on the floor, heavy breathing, trying to recover from the pain and bruises that Gutt gave him.

He sat up to see everyone asleep and looked out into the sea. "Just keep on thinking about her. Your heart is beating for her." Diego chuckled at that thought, knowing it's true. "She's a true friend and I want to apologize to her… and maybe tell her I always felt"

Then he saw Raz walk up to him.

"You alright?" Raz asked him.

"I'm lucky he didn't break any ribs. It's fine I can take it."

"You sure there's nothin I can put on them?"

"I'm fine Raz. I've been thinking ever since Gutt has rescued us he's changed. I want to live in a place where I take care of myself and not have to take orders from anybody. When we get to the island I'm going to leave. "

"Where will you go?"

"I don't know, but I'll figure it out"

Raz got up and started to walk away. "I get it and I trust you will do good"


	10. Chapter 9

**Before you read this chapter, please read Extra Chapter.**

Shira opened her eyes and looked around to see her on a hill, looking down at the ocean. Before she got up she felt someone lay on top of her and lick her neck. She turned her head and was able to see a golden paw on her shoulder and felt another lick on her neck which caused her to purr and turn her body around.

She saw his smile which caused her to smile back at him. She let out a sigh as he slowly licked her cheek. She then started to lick his cheek and move to his neck. She smiled as she felt him purr. When she stopped they both stared into each other's eyes.

She stared into his hazel-green eyes as he stared into her blue eyes. Slowly he lowered his head to her face, then their lips met.

It was the best thing Shira has ever felt. She had to close her eyes so her eyes would stop rolling. The kiss lasted for a few minutes, but it felt like decades before he slowly moved his head back from Shira with a smile.

"I love you, Shira" He whispered to her and nuzzled her neck.

"I love you too, Diego" She whispered back and started to purr from what Diego was doing.

Diego kept nuzzling her neck with his head while Shira kept purring.

Then all of a sudden they heard someone.

"Well this is cute" They got up to see Gutt with a bone knife in one hand.

Diego ran in front of Shira and let out a roar.

Gutt just looked at him amused. "Aww, Diego is trying to protect his girlfriend. Now that's just cute."

Diego ran up to Gutt and pounced on him. Gutt looked surprised then shoved Diego off of him. Diego ran up to Gutt again, but Gutt was ready and stabbed Diego in the side with his knife.

"Diego!" Shira screamed as she saw Diego on the floor not moving.

She ran up to him and saw his eyes closed and noticed he wasn't breathing. She started to cry on his body.

"Say goodnight Kitty," Gutt said to Shira before he ran up to her.

Shira woke up heavy breathing and looked around. She realized she was on the boat that was sailing home. She let out a sigh as she laid back down.

"I hope that doesn't happen to you, Diego. Please be safe," Shira whispered.

Shira thinks back about her dream. She smiles when she replays the moments.

"_I love you, Shira" "I love you too, Diego" _Shira smiles as she thinks about those words. She then realizes feels a weird feeling in her chest that makes her smile every time she says his name.

"_What is wrong with me? Why do I feel this way every time I say his name? I remember I felt this way when we hugged in that one cave and that's when I realized-" _Shira's eyes widened when she remembered when she called Diego handsome and thought that she liked him.

"_Is that it? Do I love Diego? Does he love me back?" _Shira shook her head to get the thoughts out. "_No, I don't think he does. I left him to deal with Soto by himself. I just left him and didn't even try to look for him. I should have kept looking for him and helped him escape. I guess he's right when he said that I left him."_

"That's where you're wrong"

Shira got up and looked out and saw Diego on a rock.

"Diego?" Shira asked.

"Yes, Shira. It is me"

Shira lowered her head down. "Diego, I'm sorry. I should have kept looking for you, I never should've stopped. We are in this situation because of me."

"It doesn't matter now as long as we're together, you know I have always loved you, Shira. Come with me." Diego whispered the last sentence.

Shira started to purr and stared into his eyes. They started getting closer and closer.

"_There's something about his eyes, they seem different. They don't give the same glow."_

Then Shira barley heard "Sirens!"

_"Sirens?" _Shira thought.

Then she realized that they were looking at sirens then Diego turned into a siren.

But before they were able to get her the ship was turned causing them to slipe. Shira looked to see Sid coming to her and pushed him away.

"Five more seconds and we would've been goners," Manny said.

"Ain't that the truth" Shira muttered.

Shira sighed and went back to where she was.

_"Okay, this is weird first my dream, then the weird feeling, then the Sirens. They all have to do with him"_

Shira slightly blushed thinking about him and felt the weird feeling in her chest again.

_"What is happening. What is this feeling?" _She put a paw in her chest and felt it.

_"It's my heart, but why is my heart beating every time I say his name?"_

She then thought about all the events, trying to put the pieces together. First the dream, then her heart beating, then the Siren.

She then put the pieces together and realized the truth that she's been seeking and now knows.

It was then she whispered the words that came from her heart.

"I love you, Diego. I hope I can tell you that"

In Gutt's ship:

Diego watched Raz go back to sleep then looked out to the sea again.

He only had one thing in his mind. That thing made his heartbeat when he thought it couldn't anymore. It was her.

"I love you, Shira. I always have" Diego whispered.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I noticed people haven't been reviewing and that's fine I just think that a review would tell me that people are reading this story and also people could give me advice on how to fix or do better on a chapter. Just a simple "Good job" or anything like that would tell me that the story is good right now. You don't have to do that it just would help me a bit.**

**I'll post the next chapter soon and I hope everybody is doing well right now.**

**-Saber'sBigHeart**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews. It's nice to see that people are still reading after I was gone for a while.**

**I just want to say something to a review.**

**PureSaberHeart: Thank you! Actually my first idea was to just switch Diego and Shira and keep write the movies the same, but I thought about it and decided that it would be better that they knew each other from the first movie so I could create my own image of them (Like you do). I just want to say that your stories inspired me to make my own because I had this idea for a while, but didn't really want to make the stories until I read your stories and that's when I decided to post my stories.**

**Go check PureSaberHeart's stories! He probably is the best author that writes Ice age stories I've seen.**

The herd continued to sail back home. Ever since they have woken up it has been nothing, but sea all around them. They are currently looking at Granny who was calling for her pet.

"You really can't keep your eyes off her," Manny said.

"Nope, it's like having a kid," Shira replied. Granny then knocked a bunch of fruits into the ocean. Shira then added "Without the joy."

"Hey braintrust, brace for impact."

The herd turned around and saw that they were really close to hitting a rock.

Manny turned the ship around just before they hit it. Then in the distance there was an island that was familiar.

"Hey guys look! We're almost home!" Manny explained.

"I never doubted you, Manny" Shira smiled at Manny.

"Me either, well expect the 6 or 7 times I thought we were gonna die" Sid commented.

"Ellie! Peaches!" Manny called out to the distance.

Manny, Sid and Shira saw the land bridge destroyed.

"The land bridge," Shira said.

"But if it's gone-" "Sid" Shira interrupted Sid.

"They have to be here" Manny said.

They all said nothing and looked down.

"Wait did you hear that?" Manny said all of a sudden.

"Manny-" "No I heard it" Manny interrupted Shira.

They all saw Peaches in the distance.

"Peaches!" Manny called out.

"Daddy!"

"Peaches!"

"Dad!"

Gutt all of a sudden came behind Peaches.

"Welcome home Daddy. We were just talking about you. You like the ship? I call her sweet revenge"

"Don't worry he want me and he's gonna get me"

"Ah sacrificing yourself for your family, how sweet. How predictable now come get her"

Shira was frantically looking for Diego and found him trying to get up, but he fell back on the ground.

Diego saw her looking at her and smiled while she gave him a concerned look.

Shira looked and saw Manny tied and saw Louis come out of the ice and hit Gutts foot with it.

While the battle was going on Shira sneaked past everybody and ran up to Diego.

"Diego come on we gotta go" Shira then saw that Diego couldn't get up and ran to his side. "Hey you okay?"

Diego winced before replying "Going soft on me Kitty?" Diego chuckled.

Shira rolled her eyes and hit his side with hers which caused him to groan.

"Sorry, but seriously"

"Yeah I'm fine. I can fight, let's go"

They both ran back and Shira ran straight for Gutt while Diego ran to free Ellie.

"Back off," Ellie said to Diego.

Diego ran up to her and cut a few ropes and said "Don't worry I'm on your side."

Diego turned and saw Squint come up to him. "I knew you were a traitor"

"Aww your nose moves in the cutest way when you're mad."

"What! Your nine lives are over kitty"

Squint then got crushed by Ellie's foot and said "Sorry bunny, pirates don't get paid."

Diego then got shoved by the boar to the other ship.

The herd slowly started getting cornered by Gutt and his crew. Then all of a sudden a whale came out of the ocean and sprayed all of the crew out of the ship.

Gutt was on the other with Ellie still tied.

"Peaches stay there, I'll get your mother"

"I'll go too," Shira volunteered.

"Me too" Diego volunteered as well.

Shira crossed the bridge while Diego hopped over to the other side. As they landed they saw the bridge fall into the ocean.

They also saw Gutt slowly was reaching Ellie. "Ellie!"Shira yelled out.

"No!" Diego ran up to Gutt and pinned him.

"Diego!" Shira ran up to them.

Diego was pinning Gutt. "I won't let you control anything or anyone anymore"

Then something happened that caused time to slow down for Shira. Gutt reached for a knife that was on the ground and before Shira was able to warn Diego he picked it up and stabbed Diego two times.

"Diego!" Shira ran up to Gutt and pushed him before he could give the final stab. Peaches then was able to swing and push Gutt into ice that made him fall.

Shira ran up to Diego who was on the floor bleeding. She put a paw on his wounds.

"Diego! Diego come on, stay with me!"

"Shira is that you?" Diego whispered.

"Yeah your gonna be fine"

"I can't feel my legs. I don't think I can get up"

"Diego, don't say that, you're going to be fine!"

"Listen I need to tell you something. I need you to listen. Everything that has happened to me, it never had anything to do with you."

Shira felt the tears about to fall. "That's not true, I shouldn't have stopped looking for you. If I had then we wouldn't be in this situation."

"I am never going to believe that even for a second. You know it's true, I know it's true. You know why?"

Shira could see and hear him getting weaker by the second. "Why?"

"Because I-" Diego started breathing really fast.

"Diego?"

"Because I lo-" Diego felt too weak to even keep his eyelids open.

"Diego? Diego stay with me!"

Diego could only see his eyes finally close and hear her cries were getting quieter and quieter. Then he fully blacked out.


End file.
